Zutto Sakura
by Miss DaiBerry
Summary: Haruno SAkura is a simple teenage girl. Or so she thought. Something of her past life haunts her. And it has something to do with the new boy at school. sasusaku


Zutto Sakura 

Ekabonet

"Hmmm... it's spring again", said a pink haired girl as she walked through the street of cherry blossom trees. Her Leaf Academy uniform skirt following her movements as she skipped to school.

A small cherry blossom drifted down slowly as her vibrant emerald colored eyes followed its trail. She caught it and held it in the palm of her outstretched hand.

She followed the direction of her arm.

_'Who-'_

She saw a figure. Someone walking away-

Her eyes unmoving on the figure in front of her. She analyzed the features of that person as vigilant as possible.

_'Black hair'_ Her heart skipped a beat as sweat trickled down the side of her forehead.

Something in her mind triggered.

''Sasuke-kun'', she said in a whisper.

The blossom on her palm suddenly emitted a blinding light.

She felt an uneasy yet prevailing feeling.

It was as if time stopped.

Sakura appeared to be in a different world.

Her surroundings were different.

She sure wasn't in her world anymore.

It was nighttime. She was standing in front of a bench on a lonely and dim lit street.

She heard footsteps.

_'Someone's approaching.'_

_'Maybe I should ask him what's going on.'_

"Uh, excuse me, may I ask you something? You see, I'm kinda lost..Hehe."

"..."

_'Or maybe not. This is odd. so much for being friendly. Bastard!'_

The word made her heart skip a beat once again.

_'He's not even looking at me! Wait. he's that-'_

**"Sasuke-kun!"**

Sakura turned her head to see her own image running towards the boy passing her.

_'What the-'_

"Don't try to stop me Sakura."

_'He... he said my name.'_

"Oh so now you talk! Gosh! I thought I was going crazy or something sorry, do I know you? Well never mind, can you tell me how I can get back to where I came from? I know this sounds crazy but I really need to get back. I'm gonna be later than Kakashi-sensei! I go to Leaf Academy, you see?", said Sakura as she stared at the boy.

"..."

"Uh.. Hello?"

**"Don't leave!",** the other Sakura stated.

''I think I am crazy'', a very confused Sakura stated.

The other Sakura ran to the boy and embraced him as tears fell from her eyes.

**"Sasuke-kun... I love you."**

Sakura stared at the couple in a very shocked manner.

"Okay... Seeing someone who looks exactly like me already creeps me out but having to be ignored by a lovy dovy couple is just too much! Ugh! Okay! Listen up creepy silent deaf boy and emotional twin freak! I need to go! Like now, or else I'll get detention for being late for the hundredth time! So, stop ignoring me and start explaining how I can get back! Or else I'll kick the shit out of you lovebirds! Hell yeah!"

Sakura waited for a reply but all she got was silence and no results whatsoever.

"Thank you Sakura."

The boy moved too quickly for both Sakuras as he went behind the one who previously embraced him and knocked her out unconscious.

"NANI!!!! Hey Silent jerk! You can't just do that! That's illegal! You just assaulted a female. Did you know that you could go to jail for that!"

The boy carried the girl to the nearby bench and walked away.

"That girl just said she loved you! Ugh... men nowadays. You get your ass back here cause I am NOT leaving! I don't wanna have to be the one to explain it to the police! Hey! Are you even listening chicken-head?!"

The boy just walked away as if he didn't even hear anything and he really didn't.

She stared at his back as he walked away and a sudden familiar feeling came upon her. Her hand felt like it was burning. She looked at her palm and saw the shape of a cherry blossom was etched in it like a tattoo. It was beating like a heartbeat.

She suddenly lost control of all her movements as she closed her eyes in the pain that was searing through her fragile body.

"Kyaaaah!" she screamed as she couldn't bare the pain that came from her palm.

The pain slowly disappeared as she opened her eyes. She saw she was lying on the ground of the cherry blossom tree street. It was bright daylight. She saw the boy in front of her staring at her in a confused way.

His onyx eyes glaring deep within her. His black hair moving along with the gentle breeze that blew around them.

_"He's... that boy...'_

"Are you alright?"

" Eh...you... uh...what happened to me?"

"You screamed and suddenly collapsed."

"Really? You sure?"

"I'm sure about many things miss-"

"It's Sakura. My name is Sakura."

"Sakura eh?" _'Hn.'_

"Well? Aren't you gonna introduce yourself?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

_'Sasuke? That's the name of that boy!'_

Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard.

"Eh?" Sakura looked at her watch.

"KYAAAAAAH! I'm gonna be freakin late!!!! God help me! Ugh! Sensei is gonna KILL me!"

Sakura started running as fast as she could.

"Hn.", said the boy as he watched her departing figure disappear into the corner.

"Sakura."

AT school...

CRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!

"Oh shut up you stupid stinkin bell! I already know I'm late! Grrrr!", Sakura stated to the ringing bell as she ran to her classroom like a crazy woman.

Finally she saw the door to her classroom.

_'Yeah, just a little more.'_

She opened the door and-

"I'M HERE!!!! Kyaaaahhh!! Sensei!"

"Yo."

"Hehe.. Heh... Kakashi-sensei.. O-o-ohayou..."

"You're late... Sakura-_chan."_

The additional suffix gave a sudden chill to her spine.

"Ehehe...gomen sensei."

"I think you'll have to save your sorrys for detention, sweetheart."

"Hehehehehehehe." the girl said shakily being bothered by the closeness of her sensei.

"Actually, you're saved today. Take your seat."

"H-hai sensei."

Sakura rushed to her seat next to her bestfriend, Ino.

"You're lucky forehead girl. I think Sensei just finished his perverted book. You would've been harassed at detention."

"EEEEK!!"

"That's it. I'm setting my alarm clock 1 hour earlier."

"Class we have a new student. Now, I want you all to play around nicely like regular well-behaved 17-year-olds, okay?"

"Sensei, we're not preschoolers. So don't treat us like some."

"Hehe.. Uh... right.. Ehem..." Kakashi cleared his throat and stared at the class with his one visible eye.

"You may come in now."

The door slid open as a boy with onyx eyes and jet-black hair came in. All the boys glared and all the girls stared in awe at the handsome young man.

"Oh my gosh! he's sooooo cute!"

"So hot, you mean.."

"He's mine bitch so back off!"

"I don't see your name on him!"

All the girls in the room started to fuss around and try to kill each other except for Sakura who simply stared at the male. He stared back.

"Hn.." _'It's that Sakura girl.'_

_'That boy from this morning and-'_

"GIRLS! SETTLE DOWN OR ELSE I'LL GIVE YOU ALL DETENTION!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

In an instant all the girls sat down and behaved properly.

"Ehem.. Now that's settled, please introduce yourself to the class."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh! well Sasuke, would you like to say anything about yourself to your new classmates?"

"Hn."

"What was that?"

"None of anyone's business."

"I see you're friendly. Well then, you can sit behind that cute girl with pink hair."

Sasuke walked to his seat without saying anything as everyone stared at him. He paused as he was beside Sakura.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up to face his deep, black, cold eyes.

"S-sasuke." she said regretting the trembling in her voice.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked as he continued to walk on to his seat behind the pink-haired girl.

_'Creepy.'_ she thought.

_'Weird.'_ he thought.


End file.
